Heroes of Othrys: The Son of the Sea and Wisdom
by NarwhalPancakes
Summary: The child of Percy and Athena, Kai was removed from the memories of all, including himself. In this epic adventure, Kai must save the Daughter of the Dove, and the Son of the Forge, to regain his memories and save his great-grandfather from the clutches of a goddess so ancient, most have forgotten. He must fight and win to save the world, or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night. A very large man stood in front of a building. On it, it read "North Portland Orphanage". The large man laughed darkly. He would finally have his revenge against that damned Goddess of Wisdom and her stupid husband. That damned sea-spawn turned god will pay. He had his revenge, at least in part, already. Separating the child from them, and then taking their memory. HA! No one will ever remember him. Only one thing could ever do that, and he highly doubted that that stupid old Titan will ever help them. Especially it being _that_ Titan. He laughed to himself again. His first part of the plan was complete. He looked down at the child and smiled slightly. He honestly had nothing against the child, in fact, in the time he had been with it, he had grown fond of the child. He had made the child a half-blood, so no god would ever sense him. It made sense to the large man. They had named the child Kai. Kai meant Spiritual Ocean after all. It made him chuckle slightly. He should probably just kill the boy, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He honestly liked the child, which is why he was letting him stay here. The man left a note on the child's chest and sighed. He honestly felt for the boy, deeply confusing him. His father had killed the his mother after all, before she could rise, and the boys mother. That damned Goddess would pay. The man stood up, and left. But not before growing to his full 20 foot tall form. He knew he would see the boy again some day. After all, he was born to appose the wisdom goddess.

Kai grew up like a normal kid. Well, as normal as he could be, being an orphan. The caretaker there was nice enough, so he was treated well. She told him that he had simply showed up one night, with a note that read "For whom it may concern, this boys name is Perseus. Tell him to one day, go to New York. He will need to someday." That day was coming up fast. After 13 years of being in that Orphanage in Portland, he was finally leaving. He had worked any odd jobs around the town, from painting and babysitting, to sweeping after the starlight parade. But of course, he would not be going alone. His close friend Colin Crandall, who was pretty much as moody as you can get. He was handsome, in his own way. Yes his teeth were a little crooked, and he had freckles. But his eyes, those dark dark eyes that could glare the life out of you, were the most amazing things to Kai. No, Kai was not gay, but he had to admit Colin was good looking. He would not talk to anyone ever, well except for the few that had gained his trust and companionship. Kai was one of the very few that had. Colin and he had been friends for years, and were now going to New York, as Colin did almost every summer. (Thank you colin0513 for this OC) Kai on the other hand, had always been a very outward person. Always talking loudly and being friendly with anyone, he was looked upon with weird gazes and always did his best to make people laugh and feel good. He hated seeing people sad and did anything he could to make his friends, and even stranger, happy. He was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia as a young child. That didn't stop him from being the best student in his school though. He was practically a genius. Though most people only ever noticed his physical stature. He was 6' tall and was well built, having very defined muscles. He had medium length hair. His eyes were a sort of gray-green, and always full of excitement. Kai had been looking forward all year to this trip. He and Colin were boarding the plane. It was gonna be a long time before they got there.

"So, Colin, you excited bro?" Kai asked. poking his friend in the shoulder. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Oh ya, so excited for a long ass plane ride, with a hyped up child." He said before he smiled and laughed a little, a rare occasion.

"Oh, shut up Colin. You know you love me. Anyway, what are you gonna do when we get there?"

"I have camp, remember? That's why I go every year. What about you, Kai?"

"Well, I think I'm gonna just explore Ney York for a while. You know, I really feel like I should go to the beach there though."

"Well, you have fun with that. I'll see you around when we get there, but not too often. Okay?" Kai started to look a little more depressed at that, but lightened up. He could never stay sad for long, and when he did, it was always a bad time for everyone.

"Okay Colin. Oh look, we're about to land." Kai said and waited to de-board the plane. When they did, they each said looked at eachother and sighed.

"Well, Colin. I guess i'll be seeing you sometime. Hey, be safe though okay? I don't want my best friend getting hurt. I'll be seeing you Colin!" Kai told him as he pulled him in for a bro hug.

"You to Kai, be seeing you. You stay safe." Colin said as he started walking away. Kai then began to walk around the city. It was so pretty, but to him, nothing would ever beat Portland. A few times, he thought he caught people staring at him weirdly. He ignored them and kept walking. Maybe he looked out, because of his tan. After a while, he felt himself at the beach. The sign said Montauk. Kai had always been drawn to the beach, but he truly felt like he belonged here, at this beach. And that made him feel weird. He saw a woman there, talking with a man. Kai let his better judgment go to waste, and walk over to them. He was about to say hi when the woman looked at him, jumped up, and hugged him, thoroughly confusing him.

"PERCY! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" The woman yelled.

"Uhmmmm, excuse me? My name is Kai. I'm sorry." He chuckled nervously, and the lady grew very red. She let out a small laugh.

"Oh dear, i'm sorry. You look so much like my son. I'm sorry. Haahahaha. My name is Sally, Sally Blofis, and this is my husband Paul Blofis. You said your name is Kai?"

"Errr, yes. I'm from Oregon. I'm sort of new around here. I absolutely love the beach, and this one I just felt drawn to. I've always been attracted to it you see. I feel like the water is part of me sometimes." He laughed and watched as the woman eyes grew wider before becoming normal. This greatly confused him.

"Really? That's interesting. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, i'm an orphan and when I was younger, I was left with a note that told me to come to New York when I was older. I', thirteen now and i'm just waiting for something to happen." Sally looked mildly surprised. As she was about to say something, Kai noticed a man walking towards them. Kai remembered that he had seen him looking at him earlier. He looked angry and hungry. As he approached, Sally let out a scream, and the man's form flickered, between a man and some sort of creature. When it finally rested on the monster form, a dangerous looking beast was left in its place. It stood tall, on the legs of a man, but his torso was hairy. But the most suprising thing of all, was the bulls head that was where his head should be. The beast snorted and pulled out an axe, shaped like the greek Omega. Kai simply looked on with fear, when out of now where a voice sounded.

"Kai, your time has come. It's time you realized your true identity. Fight with this weapon, the last weapon I used, in a fight I lost my life in. The Giant thinks I would not help you, but he was wrong. Now wield my sword, and defeat the Minotaur!" the ancient voice sounded. Kai, while being incredibly confused, looked to Sally and Paul, who looked fearful for their lives. Kai had no clue what was going on, or who that voice had belonged to, all he knew is he would not allow these two people to be hurt be this creature. He felt a new weight enter his hand, and looked down in shock. Because where nothing had been in his hand before, he now had a sword in his hand. A beautiful, and very deadly looking, half bronze and steel sword. He looked up, and looked at the beast with a deadly glare, and let loose a guttural roar as he charged the beast with his weapon.

**Well that was interesting guys. Hahahahahah btw, I changed my pen name. Anyway, what do you guys think? Longer eh? Sorry if doesn't match up with Forbidden Fruits exactly, but I just made this up on the spot. Hahahaha, anyway, read and review. Love you all. And again, thank you colin. Also, check out Anaklumos14, he's probably my greatest inspiration to write now-a-days. Love you all. Peace out.**

**-Mr. Pancake.**


	2. The Champion

As Kai charged at the beast with his sword held in his hand, the only thing going through his mind was how crazy he was being. He was charging at the minotaur. THE MINOTAUR! With a weapon he's never used. In fact, he's only been in a few fights. He won of course, but he didn't like violence. He'd fight to protect himself, and others, but never for fun. As he approached, the beast charged at him as well. Kai swung his sword early, and missed the cow by inches. The Minotaur swung his axe around, and Kai barely dodged it by an inch. After a few intense minutes of fighting, or at least dodging in Kai's case, he saw an opening. Kai swung his sword in an arc and cut off one of the beasts horns, causing it to roar in pain. Kai then sliced the neck of the beast, killing it instantly. The beast exploded in a golden cloud. The voice then spoke again.

"Good. Excellent job, Kai. You have begun your path to glory and the recovery of your memories. By the end of your journey, you shall no longer be an orphan. I can promise you that. Now go, I believe that your friend Colin has something to say to you. Goodbye kai. And remember, Time is your ally, seeing as its part of you. And always trust the water. It will help you more than you think." The voice echoed loudly. He looked around to see where Sally was, but she had gone already. In her place was a figure, dressed in black, his glasses askew, and his mouth wide open, showing his teeth. He looked at Kai in shock.

"K-K-Kai?! What was that? What _is_ that?!" Colin asked him, his voice full of awe and fear.

"It's a sword. I got it from some voice. He told me my journey to find myself begins now. The better question is what in the hell just happened to me?" Colin looked shocked. He had heard no voice. But Kai would never lie. Ever. So he began to explain. About everything.

"Well, Kai. You know about the Greek and Roman Gods right?"

"Of course! What about them?"

"Well, the thing is, god's don't die do they? I mean, they move around from place to place. Have you ever heard of the Heart of the West?"

"Once. A teacher once mentioned it. She said it was where the most powerful forces lie, and where the future of all is shaped. Am I right?"

"Actually, that's pretty much it. Well, the heart of the west is here in the U.S., and if the god's move with it, wouldn't you say they would do exactly what they did in the stories? Sleep around with mortals, having children?"

"Well, yeah. Are you trying to say that there're demi-gods running around?" He knew it was true inside, but wanted to deny it. He just about died, and was in shock.

"That's exactly what i'm saying, Kai. I know it's true. Because that camp I go to every year is where they go to train. Kai, I'm a half-blood. And if i'm right, which I happen to be quite a lot, so are you." and with that Kai passed out.

Kai's dream was definitely weird. Sure, he had some weird dreams, he had ADHD. His mind never stopped. But this took it too a whole new level. In his dream, he was in a deep pit. In front of him, was a coffin. It was made of gold, and silver. On it, were symbols. A boy facing another boy in a room, with swords drawn. Another where one boy had a knife, and was stabbing himself. The last one, was a man, holding a scythe, bending on one knee, in front of an very large, and very intimidating man.

"Ahhhhh, I see you've noticed my, errrrr, old coffin." A man's voice came from behind Kai. He turned around to see an old man, leaning on a scythe. He looked every bit the father of time. He had a long wispy beard, wrinkly old skin and smile lines that marked his face. But nothing stood out more than the scars. He had scars zigzagging across his skin. "I see you've noticed my scars. They are from a mistake I made ages ago. I wish I could go back and fix it. Just because I can control time doesn't mean I can go back and change it. Honestly, I wouldn't if I could. It is, after all, how I met a very special grandson of mine. If he hadn't stopped me, I would of destroyed the world. I was just lucky enough to have been able to talk to a very powerful man who saved me from an eternity of pain, and gave me a second chance. But, I ask one thing of you. Can you forgive me?" Kai looked at the old man. Of course he knew who he was. How could he not? The scythe was a dead give away. But wasn't the Titan Lord an evil Titan? He looked so weak and fragile. He truelly relented his decision. Kai knew he had already forgiven him.

"Of course, Lord Kronos. I could never hold it against you. You made a mistake. Everyone does. But, please, what do you want? I just found out you guys are actually real, and now I see the being who is probably the most powerful being in earth." Kai pleaded. Kronos sighed.

"I'm flattered you think that, but that right belongs to your father. Although he does not know it, he is. Only the Primordial god's are stronger. And I fear that is why you are here. An ancient goddess threatens the Titan Council. We need your help, Kai, more than anything. You, and 4 other heroes shall be given a quest to save our world. The gods are blind, and will see the threat to late. I shall influence the oracle to give the prophecy early. Ypu are my champion now. Introduce your self as such, just be prepared. Go, Kai. And i'm sorry , but the knowledge of who your parents are shall come to you later. Now please, go. A surprise is waiting for you in the real world." and with that, Kai was in a bed in what looked like a medical ward. Next to him was Colin, biting his nails on worry for his best friend. His eyes widened as he saw Kai awake.

"KAI! You're okay!" He shouted.

"Ya, I guess I am. Urghhhhhhhh my head." Percy moaned.

"Ya, you passed out, so I brought you here."

"So where exactly is here?"

"Camp Half-blood. The only safe place for us. You know me as Colin. Well, here I'm Colin as well!" At that, he broke out laughing at his joke. "No, but seriously, I am Colin. Except I'm Colin, Son of Thanatos. I'm very sorry I've lied to you all this time. I've never had many friends, you know me. I can't lose you. Please, Kai. Forgive me?" He cried out. Kai reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course, Colin. You were protecting me. I understand. Now, who do I talk to to get some food? I could go for some right now." He laughed and was still laughing when a blonde girl came in with said food.

"That would be me. My name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Here's your food." She smiled. She was really nice. She let him eat.

"I thought Athena was a virgin goddess?" He asked.

"Well, she is. We are born the way she was. THrough thought. You remind me of someone I used to be close to. He asked the same stuff. You even look like eachother. I think I know who your father is. Well Colin, I think you have brought a Son of Poseidon! The first since Percy got here! You love water, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I love it." He admitted.

"HAHA! There you go. Bad grades in school?" She winked, and I smiled inwardly. How wrong she was.

"Nope, I'm the smartest person in my school. Ask Colin, he'll agree." Kai said and Colin nodded, doing his best to keep quiet. Annabeth frowned a bit, and thought.

"Well, you'll be claimed soon anyway. So, I never asked, what's your name?" She asked. Kai thought about it, then remembered the request Kronos asked of him. He sighed before he talked.

"I'm Kai. I don't have a last name. It's sorta sad. I'm thirteen. And well i'm- never mind" He decided not to say it.

"What were you goung to say Kai?" Colin and Annabeth asked. They both look very curious. He sighed.

"Well, a very old man told me he would become my patron. He asked me to introduce me as his champion. My name is Kai, the Child of Othrys and Champion of Time!" He announced loudly giving the other two the most shocked looks on their faces.


	3. The Son of Ares

The looks on their faces were ones of absolute shock. They clearly had not expected it. Kai knew that they would act weird, but definitely not this weird. They were slowly starting to be able to speak again. Kai found it mildly funny, if not for the seriousness of the subject, he would have just started laughing.

"Hey guys, you wanna say something or no?" Kai asked, grinning like a fool. Annabeth was the first to say something.

"Y-y-y-y-you're the champion of _who?_" She asked, with a slightly worried look in her eyes.

"The Champion of the Titan Lord Kronos. You know, Titan of Time and Agriculture, chopped into bits by his son? I figured everyone here would know that, right? Seeing as its common knowledge among everyone, and apparently you're all demi-gods, so you should know that." He said sarcastically. He heard Kronos laughing in his head, he clearly found it funny. Annabeth glared at him.

"Watch your mouth, Kai. I'm a daughter of Athena. I know more than you ever shall. And I know all about your Patron. He did almost kill my best friend after all." She hissed at him. Kai was already beginning to not like her that much. He saw Colin glare at her. Needless to say, he could tell Colin loathed her.

"Well, I'm sorry. But Kronos was given a second chance. Plus, I feel he's deeply sorry about everything he has done. Or at least, that's what I picked up from him when I met the guy." Kai laughed.

"Hmph. Whatever. I'll never forgive him. He killed Luke. I can't forgive him." She yelled at Kai. He thought she looked pathetic.

"Shut up Annabeth. Get over it." Colin said in a cold voice. He really hated her, Kai observed. He'd ask him why later. Annabeth galred at him.

"Fine. The only reason i'm here is because Chiron asked me to take charge while he was on business with someone."

"Then leave. He already believes us, soi'll take him on the tour of the camp." Colin told her, and she left with a nod to Kai. Kai turned to Colin.

"Why all the hate" He asked.

"Well, I'll tell you later. Let's go. You feel like you can move?"

"Of course. I'm not one to just sit around, and you know that. Let's go." With that, he got up, and they walked towards the door, and when they walked through, Kai's eyes widened. In front of him was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. The first thing he saw were the cabins, 14 in the middle of a large cluster of cabins. Kai was sure that more were added often. The Greeks had a lot of gods. But not as much as the Romans, despite the fact they are practically the same gods. Like, seriously. The romans had to of been like "Hey, look at that blade of grass. That's a really nice blade of grass, let's give it a fricken god." That had to of been what they were thinking. Anyway. The cabins were beautiful. One looked like it had seriously been made out of gold. Another made of silver. Colin was explaining how the camped worked and how everything worked. They had been going around for a while, and had finally gone to the cabin area. He was able to look at them more closely.

"And these, Kai, are the cabins. The 14 inner ones are for the Olympian Gods, and the others are made for the Minor Gods."

"But I thought there were only 12? You know, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Ares, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Athena and Demeter."

"Well there were. But a about 14 years ago, a hero named Percy Jackson was made an Olympian. Making 13. Then, a few years later, he made sure Hades was made an Olympian again. That's Percy's cabin over there." He pointed at a very beautiful cabin, that looked like it had been made out of the tides them selves. It had large bay windows and was painted a beautiful blue. It looked exactly like a beach cabin. It was so beautiful, but one thing was strange. It was empty. Kai looked through the window and felt like he belonged in there. He was about to go for the door when Colin coughed.

"It, uh, wouldn't be wise to do that. Gods are very possessive about there stuff. You see, each child stays in his or her parents cabin. Except for this one and Artemis's. Artemis, as the maiden goddess would have no children, and Percy here is to faithful to his wife to have demi-god children."

"Who's his wife?" Kai asked.

"Well, that's the awkward thing. It's Athena." Colin said.

"The maiden goddess? How?"

"Well, Percy is a very special man, and one the heart of Athena, and they have been together for a 14 years." Kai looked shocked that anyone could gain the love of Athena.

"Do they have any children?"

"No. They never have. After they got married, they decided to not have any children for a while. Including Athena's mind-children. Ugh, that just sounds so wrong." Kai felt like they should have had a child. At least one.

"So, anything else?"

"Well, there's a capture the flag game tomorrow. You interested?" Colin asked.

"Well, sure. I won't be good. I'm always down for a game."

"Well, thisi game is very... deifferent. We fight with swords and shields and bows. A lot of fighting."

"Well, I can still go. I mean, I did defeat the Minotaur didn't I?" He didn't mean to sound egotistic. He was really humble and modest mostly. He also didn't mean for anyone else to hear, but a boy that had been strolling pass heard.

"You? Defeat the Minotaur? As if. You look weak. I bet I could take you." The boy mocked, and Kai began to get angry. This boy knew nothing of him, and here he was, insulting him.

"Oh ya? Bring it on, cowboy. I bet you won't last a minute." Kai replied, trying to anger him. In the fights he had experienced, he always got them angry. They acted without thinking, and lost because of it. He gained the strategic advantage in it. The boy glared.

"Fine. Right here, right now. Let's go." He said as he drew his sword and charged. Kai hadn't brought his sword with him on his tour. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Here, you left your sword at the Big House. This is my sword I never use. I'm not the best swordman in the world." Colin said, handing him a bronze, 3 ft. long sword.

"Thanks." Kai then looked back at the boy and knew it would be an easy fight. The boy was acting to fast, and impatient. Kai stood still, and was waiting for the boy to get to him. When the boy got to him, he swung his sword, and Kai blocked easily. Though he was new to sword fighting, he found it was natural. The boy kept attacking, and Kai kept dodging. It was like fighting an angry toddler. His attacks were impatient and Kai just waited for the right time. After a minute, the boy over extended on an attack, and Kai used it to his advantage. He elbowed the boy in his side, and he pushed up and forced the boy back, where he fell, and Kai jumped on top and held the sword to his throat.

"Do you yield?"

"Yes, that was a good fight. You fight well." the boy said. "My name is Ian, Son of Ares. What's yours?"

"I'm Kai, Champion of Kronos." Kai said. Ian spluttered.

"K-Kronos? " Kai began to explain yet again. Ian understood.

"Well, you seem cool enough, I hope I can consider you a friend someday. You're a great fighter." Ian said, shacking his hand, before he walked off. Kai smiled to himself as he turned back to Colin.

"So what next, Colin?"

"Well, Mr. Swordsman, its time for dinner." at that, Kai's stomach growled and they both laughed and headed to the dining hall. Kai was sure he was gonna have a great time here. If only it wasn't gonna be for such a short time.

**A/N**

**Well, theres three. Sorry if its seems sorta rushed. I love you all, hahahahaha. But no, seriously, this is the thing I love doing, just writing and chilling, I hope you all enjoy it. I'm gonna do a POV of Percy next time. Anyway, see you later. **

**-Pancakes**


	4. Introductions and the Father

When Kai and Colin got to the dining pavilion, Kai looked on at amazement. There were so many people there, he wouldn't be able to count half of them. As he was looking, a few people caught his eye. A group of girls, all dressed in silver, were sitting at a table and glaring at everyone that came near them. Another group of boys and girls who all had shifty eyes and evil grins that would of made anyone make sure their valuables were still on them. Kai looked around some more, and saw a table at the head of the pavilion. There were nine people sitting up there. Well, sort of. One of them was wearing a Rasta beanie, with a goat-tee and was eating a can. Kai looked on with interest to the next to. One was a centaur, and from the way he was looking at the campers, was clearly the director or leader. The man next to him looked like he had just gotten over from a hang over. He had a purple robe on, and cheetah print pj's. He looked at everyone with hate. He looked like one of the guys that had tried to foster him, and had used all the money on booze. Kai could tell he would hate the man. The others at the table looked more normal. Well, to an extent. One was a Hispanic boy who was bouncing around with a goofy smile. The boy next to him was blonde, and had an important look on him. Pressed against him was a very beautiful girl with eyes that always changed colors. Next to him was Annabeth, and next to her was a dark girl and a sort of pudgy looking guy that Kai noticed Colin glaring at. _Why does Colin hate so many people. _Kai thought to himself as he walked with Colin to the table. When he got there, the purple robe dude got up and everyone quieted down. The robe dude began to speak.

"Hello you ungrateful little brats." the dude sneered at the campers. "Very good to see you all again. Note the sarcasm. Now, the hunters are here, blah blah blah, annual capture the flag game, yadayadaydada. Chiron here tells me we have a new camper here. Woo hoo. Welcome Kai." Chiron murmured into his ear. "Errr, yes. Kai. Welcome Kai. Take your seat with the Hermes table." Kai glared at the man, and sat down at the Hermes table. He sat down next to a boy dressed in all black, roughly 6'5", and a look of pure hatred on his face. He glared at Kai as he sat down, and scooted over.

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin, Kai. We take in those who have yet to be claimed by their godly parent. How old are you?" The boy at the head of the table asked.

"I'm 13." Kai said.

"Ah. Should happen any day now. Anyway, my name is Conner stoll. I'm the leader of the Hermes cabin. We're all children of Hermes, ya see. Anyway, the game is tonight, and we'll put you on the border patrol. Sound good? Do you have a sword?"

"Uhhhhh, yes i do. Though i'd rather use a different sword. Would that be okay?" He looked down at his sword, and Conner went to grab another one. Kai definitely did not want to use a soul reaping sword in a game that is supposed be fun. Conner game back with a new bronze sword and a shield. He handed them to Kai, and he swung the sword a few times. It seemed off, but it would be safer than using his own sword.

"Thanks, when is the game?"

"Soon. You have time to go get ready, then meet us at Zeus's Fist. Then we'll discuss our plan of action." With that, he turned back to his family, leaving Kai to his thoughts.

****Percy's POV****

It was a pretty uneventful for the Savior of Olympus and God of Time. He was on his way home from a meeting with his father, Poseidon, to see his wife. They had planned on going out tonight, and enjoy a romantic night in Paris, or maybe travel to Greece, and see the Pantheon. But when he got home, someone he never expected to see again was there waiting for him. His body stiffened, in preparation for a fight, and he reached down towards his sword, and approached his old enemy.

"What are you dong here, Titan." Percy spit at the Titan of Time. His eyes burned with hatred for the Titan. He had caused so much trouble, and he was back yet again. Couldn't he get at least 20 years before another asshole came back?

"Is that anyway to greet your grandfather, Perseus? Especially when I was gonna tell you a secret." Kronos smiled at him, and Percy glared at Kronos. Here he was, mocking him. Percy was furious, he pulled out his sword and put it at the Titan's throat.

"You have 30 seconds to tell me just what you think you're doing here, scum."

"Why, don't you know? You should but you don't. But why is that?"

"Stop stalling and tell me." Percy was getting irritated and it was showing. His eyes were on fire, he pulsed pure power, and was shaking violently. Kronos smiled. The smug bastard.

"Well, if you really want to know, it hasn't got anything to do with ruling the world."

"I bet. How about the truth?"

"Fine. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I just thought i'd let you know a secret that somebody hid from you and your wife 13 years ago." Percy glared even harder at the man in front of him. Kronos looked almost happy right there, when he said that.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh no, it won't be that easy. You have to figure it out. I'll give you two hints though. Soon, a quest will be issued to a new camper, along with two other campers. They will have a lot of trouble along the way. Number two: You will help them on this quest as a demigod, and find out a secret about you that was wiped from everyone's mind!" and with that, Kronos snapped his fingers and faded as Percy felt the worst pain he had ever felt. His blood was boiling and he could feel the ichor leaving his veins. He fell over onto to the floor, and the last sight before he passed out was his wife, Athena, standing over him yelling for help.

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I've been working like crazy to get my school work done, and it's finals week. I'm sorry for the wait. But ya, i figured this would be a good way to get Percy in the story. What do you guys think? Read and Review! **

**-Pancakes**


End file.
